<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tricks and Talents by Runic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430184">Tricks and Talents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic'>Runic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Hinted revenge plots, Hinted spies and spymaster, Pining, Pirates, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maris and Mira had met before on the deck of a ship turned battlefield. </p>
<p>Another chance meeting, in some scummy pirate tavern, gives them a completely new place to start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maris/Mira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhia [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tricks and Talents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/gifts">doylesmom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ray! Thank you being so patient with me while I was dealing with life holding this up. I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maris did not sway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Princess swayed, her hips moving in a mesmerizing dance that Maris’ eyes had to follow. It was light and natural, her back straight and posture perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tavern girl swayed. She moved her hips always as if she were walking through a room of drunken morons, which in her defense was what she was currently doing. But it was different from Princess’ sway, in the way a feast of fifty rich courses was different from a home cooked meal after a hard day’s work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris perpetually walked as if she were on a ship, even if she were on land. She supposed there were occasions when her motions could be mistaken for swaying, but she was used to moving with the ebb and flow of the waves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This new woman, she should have walked like Maris. Or at the very least, like the tavern girl. But she did not. She walked exactly like Princess, right down to the hip swivel they did when they were forced to avoid something at the last second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris’ hand traced over the scar across her collarbone, her suvourner from the last time she had encountered the brunette and her eyes the shade of the northern seas, all ice and cold. Someone had taught that woman the cold hard truth of the world, and she would make them pay for it. A part of Maris wanted to see it when she did, but another part knew it would be smarter to be on the other side of the world when it happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes widened when they landed on Maris, recognizing her just as quickly as Maris had undergone her own realization. Her eyes flickered to the scar as Maris, grinning, tapped a finger against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris watched as the blue eyed woman grabbed two mugs of ale, much to the displeasure of a swashbuckler who was too slow to stop her, and turned back in Maris’ direction. Maris waved off her dice partner before they could roll again, sending them off with a grumble. Not that she cared. This new woman seemed much more interesting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems it healed nicely,” the woman mused as she sat, sliding one of the mugs to Maris in the same motion. There was that noble lilt to her voice Maris had heard once before in the midst of battle, but it seemed she was working on reigning it in; not that it meant she did not have a lot more work to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was a clean cut,” Maris responded. She picked up the mug and took a long draw from it, savouring the fire that rushed its way down her throat. It was awful and familiar all at once. “Despite that pretty face and those delicate hands of yours, you’re not half bad with a sword.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s face went through a series of emotions, mostly ranging between furious and annoyed. She finally settled on amusement, but Maris could easily read the way in which it did not reach her eyes. Nowhere near as good at hiding being flustered as she was pretending to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris raised her mug back to her lips, using it to hide her grin. This was going to be so much fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so delicate anymore,” the woman said. She lifted one of her hands to casually inspect it, and Maris could see the redness and marks from the day’s work that would soon finish the process of hardening the limbs not born to see such difficult labors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good, she was not stupid enough to counter Maris’ insinuated claim and insult her intelligence. Maris was finding herself liking the woman more and more. “What have you been up to since I took your ship?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman snorted, making even such an undignified gesture seem graceful. “You mean after you put us all on a rowboat and left us in the middle of the ocean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I pointed you in the direction of land,” Maris protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earned a laugh from the woman. The noise was clear and bright. It sent a thrill through Maris, one that made her glad she had come prepared for tonight. “Mira,” the woman said, raising her mug toward Maris in a toast as she introduced herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maris,” Maris answered with the same gesture, both women tipping back their mugs at the end of the shortest possible exchange of pleasantries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To answer your question,” Mira said, the tankard hitting the table with a soft thud. It seemed everything she did had a strange grace to it, and Maris could not stop noticing. Perhaps because it was so out of place here in this rough and tumble crowd. It was yet another thing Mira was failing to hide from her old life. “I found a new ship to serve on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris raised her brows, asking her silent follow up question. And what pirate said ‘serve on’ anyways?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Under Trent if you must know. I do hope you do not have plans on claiming his ship as well,” Mira answered with a sharp grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he comes across my path, possibly. Although I think I’ll have to keep a treasure I let slip through my fingers last time.” Maris’ eyes swept down over the curves of Mira’s figure, lingering on the laces of her shirt nowhere close to being tied completely, leaving a good portion of Mira’s cleavage revealed to Maris’ interested gaze. It was one of the things Maris loved about this heat that had settled over the port.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira really did flush then, but she did not move to cut off Maris’ view. That comment would have had Princess a stuttering mess, if the implications had not sailed completely over her head in the first place. Maris mentally batted away at the thought. She did not want to focus on Solaya right now. She wanted to focus on the woman in front of her, the one that was actually obtainable...and all right, that itself was probably a thought Maris should sit down and examine at some point, but she instead was going to settle on burying it as far down as she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trent is a moron,” Maris supplied instead. “You could run circles around him and easily call that ship your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira raised elegantly plucked brows, but said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. So that was how it was. Clever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That could come back to bite you,” Maris pointed out. “If Trent’s leash turns out to be longer than you think it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just gives me more rope with which to strangle him, if that turns out to be the case,” Mira said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris decided right then and there that she did not want Mira on her ship. There was such a cold detachment in her tone, Maris did not doubt Mira would have little trouble removing Trent if he no longer proved useful. For a moment, Maris had forgotten her thoughts about the woman who would burn the world for her goals, perhaps even entertaining the idea of inviting Mira to her own crew. It was an underestimation Maris was not willing to make again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira leaned forward, elbows on the table, fingers locked together to create a perch for her chin. “Were you hoping to test your skills against my own, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Maris’ turn to scoff, right into her mug as she drained the last drops of alcohol. “I prefer my throat not slashed, thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira pouted, those blue eyes glimmering with mischief. Her lips were still wet from her ale, leaving Maris wanting to lean over their table and pull her into a kiss so she could taste. But that grin made Maris feel as if she were being stirred into Mira’s territory, and those were waters Maris was wholly unfamiliar with. Still, she was not going to run. The danger was all part of the fun after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what is it you want then?” Maris asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira shot Maris a mocking look, that was only half ruined by the genuine amusement in the up tick of her lips. “Straight to the point then? Do you always skip foreplay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris grinned, all cheshire cat and sharp. She had Mira in her sights now. “Oh, foreplay is an area in which I excel. When we are done here I would be more than happy to show you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gods be damned but that blush on Mira’s cheeks made her look adorable. Maris needed to see that pretty face when she was flushed from the afterglow of pleasure, the payoff of all her hard work. “Once again, what do you want Mira? Tell me so we can skip to the part where I show you my talents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her credit, a flurry of words did not spill from Mira’s lips. She took a moment to regroup herself, taking a breath as the set of her shoulders transformed into something that Maris knew would lead her to a more serious discussion. What a tragedy. And they were having such fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would assume a woman as far traveled as yourself has heard of the song birds,” Mira finally began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris knew immediately she did not mean any actual birds. Eisner’s precious song birds sang their lovely songs, coaxing secrets from people who became too eager to please, only to bring their mimicry back to the spymaster. Not that Maris really cared one way or the other. Eisner was little concerned with the dealings of thieves and criminals, more using them to his advantage to suss out the secrets of those who would harm his precious king. So long as he looked the other way, Maris had no reason to involve herself. Unless…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to recruit for them?” She lifted her mug an inch off the table, only to set it back down when she remembered it was empty. Her fingers traced a pattern across the rim, circling round and round while she never took her eyes off Mira.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The opposite actually,” Mira explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there was that chill again. Something dark and dangerous lingered in that woman, Maris was certain of it. “Eisner has a pretty solid grip on his little spies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira waved a dismissive hand at her. “Not as tight as he has people believe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The parallel to what Maris had said earlier about Trent was not lost on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has his tricks, but in the end it costs him the loyalty of those who serve him,” Mira continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you don’t use tricks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone does, but mine are much more simple.” Mira paused to untie a small leather pouch from her belt, placing it on the table before her. Maris eyed it skeptically. That seemed a small amount of money for the trouble Mira was pointing her toward. “The fence who bought passage on your ship, I want to know if he sends off any letters. Magical or otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And their contents?” Maris asked, letting some of her annoyance sink into the words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There would be a bonus in it for you if you could provide that as well, so long as you do not tip him off that they have been tampered with.” Mira pushed the leather pouch across the table, Maris picking it up in one practiced motion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate captain opened the pouch, glowering down at its contents only to end up blinking at the startling shade of white inside instead of the gold she had expected. Platinum, worth ten times as much as its gold counterpart. No wonder Mira was so confident in her proposal. Maris let loose a low whistle to accompany her surprise. “Not a bad trick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She redrew the strings that held the pouch together and slipped it into an inside pocket of her trousers. She gave a sharp nod to her drinking partner, neither needing anymore to seal their agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the tension eased out of Mira’s posture as Maris leaned back across the table, that more serious tone melting away. “Now,” Maris practically purred, “what about I show you some of my own tricks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira’s lips were surprisingly complacent under Maris’ own as she shoved the other woman into the hastily rented room, closing the door with a swift backwards kick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris was grinning as she bit, more than kissed, her way down Mira’s neck, lingering long enough to suck on her pulse while Mira whimpered. One hand wrapped in Mira’s hair to pull her head back. Maris was not sure if Mira became this docile naturally, or if she was simply desperate for it. Either way, Maris was enjoying herself. There was just something so fun about making such a dangerous woman fall apart at her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira gasped, making Maris’ chest swell with pride, as Maris’ other hand wandered lower. She squeezed Mira’s generous breasts quickly before her fingertips glided across the expanse of Mira’s stomach, dipping below the hem of her pants without ceremony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris could feel the beginnings of desire coating her fingers as she teased at Mira’s folds, the other woman rolling her hips toward Maris in an attempt to deepen the touch. Ah, there it was. Maris' fingers rapidly became covered in slick as she continued about her work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Maris pushed Mira back onto the bed, she found Mira’s legs wrapped around her waist and pulling her right along. Not completely complacent after all. Maris grinned as Mira lurched forward, demanding Maris’ lips upon her own. Maris’ hand easily found its way back into Mira’s pants, her thumb pressing against the sensitive nub of Mira’s clit while two fingers sank into her core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira threw her head back, breathing hard as her hands flexed against Maris’ shoulders. She was attempting to find a perch, somewhere to ground herself. Maris was not about to allow that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She greedily drank in the sight of Mira writhing beneath her, the heavy rise and fall of Mira’s chest as she gasped for breath. She stared up at Maris with those ice shaded eyes, only a hint of blue visible around pupils blown wide with want. Maris’ fingers worked Mira, unrelenting, fascinated by the way Mira transformed, approaching closer to the edge of genuine the closer Maris drove her to falling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira’s back arched, her mouth dropping open in a voiceless scream as she tightened around Maris. Mira’s hands, having dropped to her sides, clutched and twisted at the sheet she lay upon, the only indication she was aware of Maris removing her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been since someone did that for you?” Maris taunted. She blew a breath against Mira’s neck, perhaps enjoying a bit too much how easily it made her shiver. “You couldn’t hide how much you wanted that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still attempting to catch her breath, Mira flopped her head to the side. Her eyes were narrowed, the afterglow of her orgasm ruining the effect of her glare. Maris waited until those kiss bruised lips opened before surging forward. Her tongue slid past Mira’s lips, invading her mouth, leaving the other woman moaning and clinging to Maris once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris kept Mira occupied as she began to play with the hem of her pants. Mira obediently lifted her hips when Maris tapped calloused fingers against her waist, allowing Maris to slide the garment down and toss it to the floor. Mira’s shirt was removed just as quickly, set aside on the bed next to them, their kiss only breaking when Maris needed to lift the material over Mira’s head. The thin leather band Mira wore around her breasts was discarded at an even faster pace, as if it had offended Maris by keeping her from her prize. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira screamed when Maris lowered her head to wrap her lips around one of Mira’s nipples, her hand squeezing the other. Maris hummed happily, enjoying their softness. There was more than enough there for Maris to play with, and she had to remind herself there were other things she wanted to do to Mira tonight, lest she lose herself in this one thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one last squeeze and a kiss against Mira’s skin, Maris lifted her head. She went about the process of removing her own clothes with the same lack of care she had shown to Mira’s, tossing her shirt over her head and hurriedly stepping out of her pants before leaning over Mira once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira’s desperate gaze changed as she stared at Maris’ naked form. Oh, there was still desire there, definitely that, but Maris could see something else leaking through. Was that...was that nervousness?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a snake’s grin, Maris gently nipped at Mira’s lips before pulling away once more, happy with the pout she received in response. It seemed Mira was a woman who liked to be kissed hard and often. “Have you ever done this with a woman before?” Maris asked, guessing at where the nervousness was coming from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira’s face flushed, and Maris had her answer. “Don’t worry,” she assured Mira, placing a knee on either side of Mira’s head. “I’ll teach you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris lowered herself slowly onto Mira’s lips, brushing the other woman’s hair back in a surprisingly gentle gesture. Mira’s tongue poked out experimentally, and Maris hummed with delight. “There you go,” she breathed out. “More of that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Encouraged, Mira began to fully explore Maris with her mouth, her tongue flicking across Maris, her lips occasionally wrapping around Maris’ clit. Above her, Maris fought to pull breath into her lungs. Her hand still wound in Mira’s hair continued to pet, encouraging her each time Mira did something that made her gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Maris felt teeth scrap along her inner thigh. Her hand tightened, pulling Mira’s hair until she bit against Maris’ thigh again in retaliation. Mira wrapped her arms around Maris’ legs, pulling her even further down. Her tongue entered Maris, Mira humming happily as Maris’ brain refused to form words. Mira was a quick learner, but there was still a newness to the whole thing that had Maris mostly recovering only to be brought low again. She did have to give Mira points for encouragement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris rolled her hips against Mira’s face, her back bent forward, head nearly touching the headboard. One of Mira’s hands caressed Maris’ thigh, tracing down the curve of her hip, giving her a shock a moment later when one of Mira’s fingers teased inside of her right along next to her tongue. “Fuck!” Maris cried out, nails scratching against Mira’s scalp as her hand instinctively flexed. Someone pounded on the wall from the other room, but Maris did not give one shit. Mira pressed against her, her eager tongue determined to send Maris over the edge. It did not take much more. “Fuck!” Maris repeated, even louder. It all became too much, leaving her trembling above Mira as her orgasm washed over her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira shoved at Maris’ hip, sending her crashing onto the mattress. Maris would have glared at her, but Mira was busy licking Maris’ slick from her lips. That was certainly a sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris rolled over, grabbing Mira’s discarded shirt and pinning Mira’s hands above her head. Mira cried out, but did not struggle as Maris used the shirt to tie Mira’s hands together. She seemed more amused than anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris left the bed for a moment, Mira huffing her disapproval, and retrieved a bag she had flung into the room moments before retrieving Mira and shoving the other woman inside as well. With a wide grin stretching her lips, Maris pulled out her toy and held it up for Mira’s inspection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That deep flush, traveling all the way across Mira’s chest, was absolutely adorable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris slid the leather straps around her legs, loving the feel of the well worn material against her skin once more. She tested the straps, making sure they were secure, before giving the large dildo now jutting out from between her legs a firm stroke, making sure Mira had a clear view of every movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt very much like a predator as she crawled back on the bed, her trembling prey before her. And yet her prey was so very willing, Mira’s legs easily opening with a light touch against her knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris continued forward until she was in the same position she previously occupied. “Oh yes, this is more familiar to you,” Maris purred, pressing the tip of the strap against Mira’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira did not hesitate, taking the tip of the toy into her mouth with a gentle care Maris would not have thought her capable of. Maris watched with a hungry gaze as Mira’s head began to bob up and down. Gods but it made it so difficult to keep playing with her when all that sight did was make Maris want to fuck her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a growl, Maris ripped herself away from Mira’s mouth and traveled back down the woman’s body. Her lips and teeth left marks in her wake, Mira buckling against her when Maris’ teeth scraped against her hip, but with her hands tied there was not much Mira could do to stop her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris threw one of Mira’s legs over her shoulder, lining up her strap with Mira’s core. She paused for a brief moment, locking eyes with Mira, before rolling her hips forward and shoving the toy inside her. Mira’s mouth dropped open in a beautiful little ‘o’, her back arching off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” Maris asked in that same taunting tone, her thrusts slow and lazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira answered her with a moan, grumbling wordlessly as Maris laughed at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like more?” she half sang, earning herself a glare. “Ah, ah, come on now. Use your words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira gritted her teeth, but when she finally opened her mouth, Maris was prepared, once more swooping in to seal Mira’s lips with a kiss. Mira whimpered against the onslaught, bucking her hips upward to meet Maris in a silent beg since her words had been so cruelly stolen. What could she say, it was what Maris did best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Maris asked breathlessly, only moving back enough to draw air back into her lungs. “I didn’t quite catch it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me!” Mira growled, Maris shivering in delight as the feel of the other woman’s lips moving against her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, all you had to do was ask,” Maris answered with a brief kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back up, smirking at the once more riled up Mira, and thrust into her hard and deep before Mira could make a responding comment. Whatever Mira would have said turned into a long low moan. Maris’ thrusts were hard and deep, giving Mira no time to think of anything beyond the pleasure Maris was determined to drive into her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fu-uck,” Mira managed between those beautiful gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris barked a laugh. “You take it so well. I would have thought you more of a brat, but here you are, letting me do whatever I please to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh-shut uaaahhhh!” Mira did not finish the word, not with Maris adjusting her angle and hitting even deeper inside of her. She was a moaning mess after that, writhing against the sheets and begging for more with every moan. Maris kept her eyes trained on Mira’s face, watching as she drew closer and closer, her hips slamming against Mira’s body as she worked the toy into her over and over again. She was such a pretty sight, tied up and wanton, and for tonight very much at Maris’ tender mercies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maris, one hand on Mira’s leg that was still slung over her shoulder, reached out with the other to grab one of Mira’s breasts. Mira gave a garbled scream, sounding like she was attempting to say five different expletives all at once even as her body twisting into Maris’ hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is,” Maris cooed, eyes still glued to Mira’s every reaction. Another deep thrusts, the woman beneath her trembling as she was pushed to the very edge. “Go ahead, I’ve got you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira’s hands twisted against the fabric binding them, both trying to move away and lean into Maris all at the same time. She came with a breathless sigh, Maris memorizing her face in that moment of pleasure. Damn, but she was good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thrusts slowed back to their almost lazy pace, Mira shivering as her too sensitive body was continuing to be worked. “Maris,” she whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Maris said, once more in that gentle tone that did not match her actions. “I said I’ve got you.” She bent forward, nipping at the skin just behind Mira’s ear before whispering, “And I plan on having you all night long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mira’s eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in surprise, immediately realizing that Maris was planning on using her over and over again until she was exhausted. Maris watched her try to muster that bratty disposition she had attempted before, which Maris had broken so easily, but Maris adjusted her hips to once more hit that spot inside Mira that had her a complete mess. Mira did not even try to fight it after that, handing over the pleasure Maris demanded from her after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Maris was finally content, her hips aching after having used Mira so many times, she dropped onto the bed next to the other woman. Mira, barely conscious at that point, let her head fall against Maris’ shoulder. There was a familiarity in the act that almost made Maris feel...was that guilt? Where the fuck did that come from?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It certainly could not be because she was picturing seafoam green locks spilling through her fingers instead of Mira’s own soft brown strains as Maris pushed back her hair from her sweat coated cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She drifted off readily, her eyes too exhausted to remain open much longer, dreams filled with another woman she imagined would be just as receptive to her touch should Maris take her to bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Solaya.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although, waking up to Mira between her legs, having stolen Maris strap and returning the favor of last night, was certainly a rather pleasant distraction. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>